


Every Breath You Take

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos, LM, & 1D [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adoption, Angst, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Little Mix 5sos and Niall and Liam are all Larry's Kids, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Mentions of Sex, Possible Rape, Self-Harm, Triggers, possible incest, possible mentions of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have adopted kids who have rough pasts as well as rough presents and futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ages(this isn't a song, that starts next chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter name is a song that you should(you don't have to it isn't necessary) that kinda has something to do with the chapter so yeah.

Here are the ages and descriptions:

Louis Tomlinson   
Age: 27  
Louis is kind and caring and more like the father figure. He can be stern when it's needed but is normally laid back and fun. He's the parent who will sneak you ice cream even when you didn't eat your vegetables. He doesn't like being strict with or yelling at the kids. 

 

Harry Tomlinson   
Age: 26  
Harry is the mother figure to the children. He is also more strict with them and isn't afraid to yell at them when it's needed. He may be strict but is really loving and kind once you get to know him. 

 

Jesy Tomlinson  
Age: 17  
Jesy is the oldest and is also one of the smartest. She has all A's and is an all around good girl(she's daddy's favourite, lol I'm so lame). 

 

Leigh-Anne Tomlinson   
Age: 17  
Leigh is always second best in school because of Jesy, therefore, she always tries to be better than her no matter what it takes. She is nice when she isn't trying to one up Jesy. 

 

Perrie Tomlinson  
Age: 16  
Perrie is twin sister to Niall. She is rebellious and is always getting into trouble but is a good big sister when it comes down to it. 

 

Niall Tomlinson  
Age: 16  
Niall is Perrie's younger twin who is always in just as much trouble. He is just as rebellious as his sister and is really good at getting on his Dad's(Harry) nerves. 

 

Jade Tomlinson  
Age: 16  
Jade is Liam's older twin. She's a bookworm and almost always has her nose in a book. She never causes much trouble except for when she'd rather read than anything else. 

 

Liam Tomlinson  
Age: 16  
Liam is Jade's younger twin. He's quite nerdy and is very school oriented. He studies every night and has never gotten into big trouble. 

 

Ashton Tomlinson  
Age: 15 1/2  
Ashton is a big prankster and gets along with Louis extremely well. He does get insecure at times but always finds something fun to do to get his mind off it. 

 

Calum Tomlinson   
Age: 15  
Calum is the sports star of the family. He's amazing at football(soccer) which makes his Dad(Louis) proud being a footballer himself. He never gets into much trouble and is always working hard in school so he can stay playing football. 

 

Michael Tomlinson  
Age: 14  
Michael is Luke's older twin. He's rebellious but somehow manages to never cause trouble. He wants to dye his hair but his Dad(Harry) is against it, while his other Dad(Louis) doesn't really care. 

 

Luke Tomlinson  
Age: 14  
Luke is not only Michael's younger twin, but is also the youngest in the Tomlinson family. He's always being looked after by his Dad(Harry) and is a 'Mama's Boy' since Harry is more like the mother. He's shy, quiet, and timid which makes him and his louder brother complete opposites.


	2. lost inside a memory of someone's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for whatever reason past me finished the first chapter of this but never published it so here it is. Enjoy!

::Harry's pov::

Today was the day Louis and I were finally going to adopt our kids. We had filled out all the forms and were on our way to pick them up. 

 

"You excited, Haz?" Louis asked me. 

"Very. You?" I replied. 

"Yep. I just hope they like us, I mean they're from an orphanage for troubled kids. What if they are just really bad all the time? I'm not good at being strict." He rambled. 

"The lady on the phone said that these kids are pretty good. They've just had troubled pasts." I assured. 

He sighed but nodded as we pulled into the car park. 

 

We got out of the car and walked into the building, hands intertwined. We saw a middle-aged woman sitting behind a desk so we approached her. 

 

"Um, excuse me? We're the Tomlinsons we're supposed to be adopting ten children today." I spoke. 

"Ah yes, Harry and Louis, correct?" She asked. When we nodded she said "Okay, I'll go get them, just be careful. The younger they are, the worse their lives have been." 

 

When the woman left, Louis looked at me with wide eyes. 

"D-do you think they'll be afraid of us?" He asked. 

"I don't know, Lou." 

 

As soon as I said that the woman returned followed by a line of children who kind of reminded me of the von Trapp family from The Sound Of Music. 

 

"Children, these are your dads. Please introduce yourselves." The woman said. 

 

The, what I assume, oldest stepped forward. She had long brown hair and pretty green eyes. 

 

"I'm Jesy, I'm 17 and the oldest." She said before stepping back. 

 

The next girl stepped forward. She had curly black hair and dark eyes. 

 

"I'm Leigh-Anne and I'm also 17." 

 

The woman allowed the girls to go sit down because they were done. 

 

Another girl stepped forward, she had short blonde hair and big blue eyes, similar to the boy next to her's. 

"I'm Perrie, I'm 16 and this is my twin brother, Niall." She introduced. 

 

Niall gave us a wave before the pair sat down and another girl stepped forward. She and the boy to her right both had light brown hair and eyes. 

"I'm Jade," she said. "And I'm Liam, her twin brother." Said the boy. "We're also 16." 

The pair went and sat down too, letting the next boy step forward. He had curly caramel hair and sparkly hazel eyes. 

"I'm Ashton," he said, an Aussie accent very audible. "I'm 15 1/2."

He shuffled over to the others and another boy stepped forward. He had dark brown hair with matching eyes. 

"I'm Calum and I'm 15." He said before hastily joining the others. 

 

This left two small blonde boys, one with green eyes and one with blue ones. 

 

"I'm Michael, this is Luke, harm one hair on his head, you'll be sorry." The green eyed one said, which caused the woman to give him a pointed look. "We're twins and we're 14." 

 

Michael took Luke's hand in his own and lead him to the rest. The pair seemed close and protective of each other which made me wonder what happened to them. The woman did say the younger they are the worse their lives were.

 

"Okay, now that they've introduced themselves, care to do the same?" The woman asked. 

 

We both nodded and I went first. 

"I'm Harry, I'm 26, and you can call me Dad." 

 

"And I'm Louis, but you can call me Daddy, I'm 27." 

 

I noticed Luke and Michael's eyes widen at the word 'Daddy'. I furrowed my eyebrows at that and started to think but was interrupted by the, still unnamed, woman telling the kids to grab their things. 

 

When the kids left I let my curiosity get the best of me and asked; "So what happened to Luke and Michael?" 

 

"Oh, um, th-they were, let's just say you won't have to worry about them having sexual activity any time soon." She frowned. 

 

Louis and I both seemed to understand the basic idea that the poor boys were sexually abused. Before we could ask anything else, all the kids came back, each with a backpack, hoodie, and iPod with headphones. All of which the orphanage probably provided. 

 

"Ready to go?" She asked. They all nodded. "Alright. I'll be out to check up on you all soon. Goodbye." 

 

They followed us to our large car that wasn't supposed to fit more than seven people but we remade the inside to fit ten. We all got in the car and headed home. 

 

"So, uh, Dad, whose rooming with who?" Liam asked. 

"Better not try to separate Luke and Michael, otherwise they'll be big babies and cry and throw tantrums-well Michael will, Luke doesn't talk." Perrie laughed. 

"Yeah, when Miss Peters tried to separate them at the orphanage, they cried until they were together again. They probably have some weird incest thing going on." Niall added. 

 

I saw Luke and Michael's eyes widen at the word incest. 

 

"Now, that's no way to talk about your brothers. I suggest you apologise otherwise we're going to have a problem." Louis scolded. 

 

My eyes widened at him. He's not good at being strict at all, so where the hell did that come from? 

 

"Yeah, whatever." Perrie huffed. "We're sorry for stating the truth, brats." 

 

The older twins then rolled their eyes and turned away from the two boys. I saw Michael link his pinky with Luke's, who had his head down. 

 

"We're going to have a talk about the rules when we get home everyone, got it?" I announced. 

 

They all nodded as we turned onto our street. When we pulled up to our house, all of their eyes widened. 

 

"How do you have a house that big?!" Jade quizzed. 

"I'm an ex footballer, and Harry used to be a musician." Louis explained. 

"Woah, wait. You used to play football?!" Calum asked. 

 

When Louis nodded, a gigantic grin grew on Calum's face. 

 

"I love football!" He exclaimed. 

 

I knew Louis had found his son. The pair got out the car discussing everything and anything about the sport, making me smile fondly. 

 

"Finally, now we don't have to pretend we're listening to him ramble about his favourite teams." Jade sighed and Liam nodded in agreement. I chuckled and shooed them ahead. 

Jesy smiled at me as she walked passed, Leigh did the same. Niall and Perrie didn't even look at me as they walked by. Ashton gave me a weak smile as he followed the others. 

 

I waited for Luke and Michael but they never came. I looked back at the car to see two figures in the backseat. I walked back to the car and saw the twins hugging, both had their faces buried in the others shoulder. 

 

"Boys? You okay?" I asked softly. 

"Sorry, sir, we didn't mean too." Michael rushed. 

"Hey, hey, calm down. Don't worry about it. And there will be none of that 'sir' stuff. Just call me dad." I soothed. 

The pair nodded. "Sorry, D-dad." Michael mumbled.

"No need to apologise, now c'mon, let's go inside." I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always appreciate feedback! See you soon :3


End file.
